Hetalia Drabbles
by Lulz Leilani
Summary: Just as the title says: A collection of short drabbles. Possible pairings, crack, and whatnot.
1. Español vs Italiano

**Description**: Spain tries to teach Romano Spanish, with some not-so positive results.

* * *

"_Hola, ¿cómo estás?_"

"_Ciao, come stai?_"

"Try again, Lovi. Here, I'll break it down for you. _Hola."_

"_Ciao._"

Antonio gave a sigh. He had been trying to teach his little brown-haired charge at least some Spanish for what seemed like ages, but the tiny toddler-Italian seemed completely clueless on the matter. But the Spaniard, dense-minded that he was, remained steadfast.

"_Hola_." He said very slowly. Maybe Lovino just wasn't a fast learner.

"_Ciao_." Came the insistent reply.

"Maybe something easier ... _Sí_." What could be easier than 'yes'?

"_Sì_."

"_¡Bueno, bueno!_" Antonio brightened up. Finally, Lovino was getting the hang of this! "_Hola_."

"_Ciao_."

This was going to take a while.

* * *

**A/N**: Hola, everyone! This really isn't something to be taken seriously, just drabbles. Have fun reading, though~!

Also, FYI, both _Sí _and_ Sì _are pronounced the same way. One's just Spanish and the other Italian. If anyone who knows more than me as far as Italian goes knows of a better translation for what Romano says, go ahead and tell me. I know next to no Italian OTL


	2. Hello and Goodbye

**Description**: A terrified Finland tries to make conversation with Sweden after escaping Denmark's house. You could say this is set just before the _Su-San and I _strip.

* * *

"I, uh, don't think we w-were properly introduced... Well, _heh_, unless you call setting part of Denmark's house on fire 'introdu-"

"Didn't set it 'n f're. C'ndle knock'd ov'r."

"Oh, right, right... You _did_ put that out, r-right?"

"Wh't di' you say y'ur n'me was?"

"T-Tino..."

"'M B'rw'ld."

"Oh, uh, n-nice to meet you, Berwald."

"M-hm."

Tino gulped. How on earth had he expected to sneak out of Denmark's house when he could barely understand a shred of what his traveling companion was saying? Not to mention how scary the guy was. He could've sworn the Swedish man had only blinked once in the last hour that they'd been walking. But of course, that could have been a trick of the light. Even though it was currently pitch black outside.

The Finnish man shivered in the freezing night air. With a forlorn look back at the huge, looming house, he almost wished he hadn't tried to be brave and follow the Swede. Living at Denmark's place was awful at best, but at least it was warm. Tino looked back down the road with a sigh to find Berwald several feet ahead of him, his figure barely made out by the lantern he was holding.

"W-wait for me!" the smaller country started forward for fear of being left behind. Of course, this meant he didn't notice the uneven ground he had to cover. Within seconds he found himself flat of his face with a mouthful of grit and dirt and all sorts of nasty ground-stuff. With a surprised squeak and a quick scramble to get back up, he would have fallen over again had a huge hand not grabbed his shoulder to help regain his center of balance.

"W'tch yer step."


	3. Occupied

**Description**: A slightly pissed Belarus confronts her brother on the German occupation of her house. Based on the Nazi occupation of Belarus.  


* * *

To say the least, Natalia Arlovskaya was miffed. Miffed that she'd been more or less shunted out of her own house by Germany's riffraff, and because her beloved brother wasn't doing a damned thing about it. All he did was ... well, what he normally did. Down a shot of vodka, stalk Toris, return for another glass, chide Raivis on his tiny stature, and so on. This was all very new to Natalia. Not Ivan's creeper-ish habits (she in fact didn't see them as creeper-ish at all. Brother was just very affectionate.) but the occupation of her house and the teensy pangs of annoyance towards her love. Most unnatural indeed.

"Brother, you know I don't like them being there. They distract me from thinking of you all the time." she sighed, putting emphasis on the last bit. Any time was a good time for him to be reminded of how much she loved him.

Under normal circumstances, she would've taken her knife to the lot of them without a second thought. Those German buffoons were just lucky Ivan was allowing them to stay. The Russian's usually crazed smile vanished as he looked down at his fourth or fifth shot glass of the day.

"It's just for the time being, sister. They're staying at Ukraine's house, too, don't forget."

Natalia snorted. "Yes, but _she_ probably doesn't mind them. I'll bet she _enjoys_ all the attention they give her," she placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder, bending over to whisper into his ear, "You know, you don't have to rely on that Ludwig freak. I could support you better than _he_ can. We could get-"

"N-no thank you, sister..." Ivan said hurriedly, ducking out from her touch and suddenly becoming much more interested in something in the other room.

* * *

**A/N**: The Nazis really did occupy _all_ of Belarus. They pretty much filled it up D:


End file.
